


Unyielding, unwavering

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Femslash February 2020 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (That's the prompt), Angst, Aoi is tryna be a caring gf, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash February, Hurt/Comfort, I mean kind of, Introspection, No Dialogue, Not a lot of actual comforting, chapter 4, hand holding, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: Odd, though, above all else. It’s just strange seeing her fazed in this way. In such a bone-deep way. Her clear, pale blue eyes have ripples in them. She isn’t crying, but… Aoi almost wishes that she would. If she was crying, then there’d be something to comfort. Something to say. A hug would be perfectly acceptable. All Aoi would have to do is offer her shoulder, and then Sakura would take it, and it would be okay.---Aoi contemplates how best to comfort Sakura after she's revealed to be the spy.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura
Series: Femslash February 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616182
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Unyielding, unwavering

**Author's Note:**

> written for day three of femslash february :D
> 
> prompt is "secret"

It’s odd, Aoi decides. Definitely odd. Sakura has always seemed like this immovable force. She’s shown weakness at times, of course; she cried after Mondo was executed, perhaps for Chihiro or perhaps for Mondo (she didn’t really specify) but it was more humanising than anything else. Sure, it was a moment of weakness, but Aoi didn’t view it as… as a weakness. Everyone has that. And Aoi would be surprised if Sakura didn’t cry once in a while, especially in this situation. Goodness knows she’s cried at least four times since waking up in this school. Especially after watching that video, about Yuta…

But it’s strange seeing Sakura look so… guilty, she supposes would be the right word, if not outright self-loathing. Ever since that  _ stupid  _ bear jumped up at called her a spy, of all nasty things, and then Byakuya went and said that awful stuff about her being a traitor… he doesn’t get it, or anything at all. Aoi’s always disliked him, since what he did to Chihiro post-mortem, but what he said to Sakura truly solidified her dislike. This doesn’t change anything about how she sees her friend, and she needs him to be in the same boat. She needs everyone to be in the same boat. Because it’s tearing her apart. It’s heartbreaking, that’s what it is, watching Sakura sit there, silent, like a cracked stone wall.

Odd, though, above all else. It’s just strange seeing her fazed in this way. In such a bone-deep way. Her clear, pale blue eyes have ripples in them. She isn’t crying, but… Aoi almost wishes that she would. If she was crying, then there’d be something to comfort. Something to say. A hug would be perfectly acceptable. All Aoi would have to do is offer her shoulder, and then Sakura would take it, and it would be okay.

It would even just be perfectly fine if Sakura was openly self-deprecating. If she was talking about what happened, what she did. Expressing the inner turmoil that they both know is currently afflicting her. Because then Aoi could argue against it, reassure her. She isn’t the best with her words but she can still try to use them, and after everything Sakura has done for her,  _ been  _ for her, well, she more than owes her her words, she wants to  _ give  _ them to her. She wants Sakura to know that she has her unwavering support. No matter what.

But instead, Sakura is sitting here in silence. Gazing off into the distance. Aoi feels a flutter of bitterness, in the pit of her stomach, towards those stupid plates over the windows. She wishes that there was at least somewhere for Sakura to look. She’s been glaring at a fixed point for a while now, but it can’t be very interesting. She hasn’t spoken, of course, or even so much as moved, but Aoi is accrediting that to her self-discipline rather than any genuine thought running through her head. If it was her, Aoi, in Sakura’s position, she’d probably be pacing right now. Tearing her hair out. Crying and screaming at Monokuma. Begging for forgi-- maybe not, actually, Byakuya is a real jerk. But she’d be apologising to Sakura, for sure.

Since it isn’t her, though, there isn’t any screaming or begging going on. Just silence. And the silence is so stifling. Aoi wonders if Sakura knows how uncomfortable she is right now. She must. Because Sakura is perceptive like that, that’s the first thing that Aoi noticed about her. The thing she knows the most about her, actually. She knows it deep in her bones. It’s an unyielding, unwavering fact of life, that Sakura is perceptive. She knows how Aoi is feeling. They’ve only known each other for a couple weeks, and yet Aoi knows more than she knows anything else that Sakura knows how she feels. She  _ must  _ have picked up on her discomfort.

But, Aoi realises after a moment, of course she isn’t saying anything. This silence isn’t for Aoi. It’s for Sakura. Sure, she’s uncomfortable with it. She’s uncomfortable in all silences. It isn’t her place to be uncomfortable right now, not when Sakura is going through so much. Perhaps it’s a matter of self-discipline, but maybe it’s just a difference in coping. Sakura might be not speaking because she feels like she can’t, but perhaps she isn’t talking because she doesn’t want to be talking. Doesn’t think there is anything to say.

Perhaps this silent brooding state is entirely for Sakura’s own benefit. Perhaps it’s what she wants, just to sit here and ruminate. Perhaps she knows that Aoi is uncomfortable, but can’t bring herself to break the silence, because she needs it.

Perhaps she wants to cry, but doesn’t have the tears to. Or the energy.

In that case, then… Aoi tentatively seats herself next to Sakura, reaches over and curls their fingers together. Sakura starts a bit, meets her eyes, but relaxes when she sees the look on Aoi’s face. She understands. She needs Sakura to know that she understands. Or if she doesn’t, that she’s willing to wait until she does. Or stay here, even if she could never.

She needs Sakura to know that, regardless of who she is and what her secrets are, Aoi is going to be here, by her side, and she’s not going to leave, not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> i got the idea for this one before seeing the prompt so uhhh thank fucking god
> 
> anyway it's STILL TUESDAy but it'll be wednesday in four minutes so !!! that's exciting
> 
> i am going to sleep now :3 but when i post this it will be monday, february third
> 
> so yeah! love these girls
> 
> these are getting angstier as i go oh boy,, why can't i write sakuraoi fluff i can only do angst i've TRIED to write sakuraoi fluff but i kept erasing and rewriting it is a rough life when your favourite wlw from the first game is just simply so angst ridden
> 
> i am Suffering


End file.
